


【拔杯】新娘

by INGRIDMIRA



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INGRIDMIRA/pseuds/INGRIDMIRA
Summary: <威尔从监狱出来后，又遇上了一个新的案件，而这个案件让他开始重新思考和汉尼拔之间的关系。>
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有几个原创角色登场，可能戏份会有点多，但是和拔杯二人没有感情戏！！！嗯！他们是属于彼此的！  
> 带点超自然元素，也许不会涉及过多，可以把这篇文看作是汉尼拔的另一个平行世界。嘻嘻。  
> 故事会和剧有不同，但我已经尽量不ooc了…………

如果真的可以，在经过了那令人心碎绝望的一切之后威尔希望再也不踏上明尼苏达州的土地，想起阿比盖尔仍旧让他刺痛，但是杰克永远在召唤，他说“我需要你，犯罪现场需要你”，于是他还是来了，站在明尼苏达的一间谷仓里，面对着永远新鲜如雏菊的犯罪现场。  
霍布斯现在站在他的身侧和阿比盖尔一起凝望着这具被放置在椅子上的尸体，比起威尔之前见过的所有尸体，这一具算是很漂亮的了——如果抛开那些掩藏在白色婚纱底下的形状奇怪的烙印和鞭痕不谈的话。当然这具尸体生前也是很美的，他记得自己曾看过她主演的一部电影，一头火红的头发比夕阳还要艳丽，而现在这头火红的长发呈现出一种枯草般的灰暗。她被麻绳绑在木椅上，头侧向左边，表情有种奇怪的安详，她的脸甚至被化上了淡淡的妆容。她被放置在这间破败的谷仓里，椅子周围铺满了稻草，上面甚至还摆上了一圈直径两米的已经枯萎的茉莉和玫瑰，像是一个待嫁的新娘。  
杰克凝视着这具“美丽”的尸体，表情凝重。死了一个相当有名气的公众人物让他十分地头疼，他已经尽他所能地封锁消息，但是媒体还是苍蝇一样无孔不入，现在警戒线外已经飞来了几只正对着他们虎视眈眈，其中隐隐约约还能看见弗雷迪·劳兹的身影。  
“绝对不能让任何一只苍蝇飞进来。”他对着守在警戒线边的警员说。  
“好的先生。”警员明显是个新人，被杰克·克劳福德的威严震得浑身一颤。  
但杰克的愤怒还没有完全地爆发，他看向犯罪现场，压抑着火气，询问他最灵敏的猎犬：“威尔，你怎么看。”  
“她是一个礼物。”威尔凝视着她已经暗淡无光的脸，喃喃出声，“被华丽包装，将要送给她的新郎。”  
“伤痕都相当完美地避开了她的脸。”汉尼拔站在他身侧补充道，尽管威尔很想忽视他——那只黑色的温迪哥又看了过来——但是他的确提醒了他一点。  
他跨过那个花环组成的圈，走近看向尸体，伤痕的确都止步在了下巴以下，甚至脖子上都布满了细小的伤口，只不过看不出来是什么造成的。接着他注意到她被捆住的左手无名指戴着一枚蓝宝石戒指，她戴着的耳环和项链都是相同的宝石制成，而且还辅以很多细小的碎钻，设计成水纹的形状。虽然他对珠宝行业的了解几乎为零，但是他相当确定这套珠宝一定比这条婚纱价格高了几个零不止，或许，他看了一眼无时无刻都完美的医生，说不定汉尼拔知道些什么，他肯定能说出许多Will所不能想到的华丽词汇。  
“卡拉·薇薇安，电视上都说她是一颗冉冉升起的新星。我倒是挺喜欢她的电影。对了，婚纱是在她死后被换上的。”吉米一边按下快门一边说，抑制不住话语里不适当的兴奋，“上面几乎没有血迹。”  
“这套珠宝。”威尔指了指她的项链，“这不是属于凶手的，应该是她自己的。”  
“这个有什么特殊含义吗？”泽勒问。  
也许这对她的“新郎”来讲有很特殊的意义，威尔想。他又凑近瞧了瞧那被打磨得相当精致闪耀的宝石——或许贝弗利也能说出些什么——宝石内部突然出现一闪而过的光芒，他眨了眨眼睛，那道光芒如同错觉。  
“威尔，你准备好了？”杰克询问道。  
他点点头，又看了眼汉尼拔，医生一如既往地注视着他，嘴角带着很淡的兴致盎然的微笑。杰克立马开始清场，等所有人都走出谷仓的时候，他又重新站回原来的位置，闭上眼睛。  
钟摆荡过三下。  
睁开眼，一切又回到了开始的模样。

“她活着的时候要美丽得多，即使浑身布满了伤口和血痕，她在尖叫，那些烙印让她痛苦像是在撕扯她的灵魂，从她痛苦的吼叫里我能感受到无上的安慰和平静。要让她痛苦，这样那个人才能知道我有多痛苦。”  
威尔看见自己扯起她的头发，她蓝色的大眼睛里闪烁着泪光，像是钻石，啊，这真是无与伦比的美丽。  
“我拷打她，折磨她。每一道伤口都完美地避开她美丽的脸蛋，那个人需要看到她的脸，她的脸必须毫发无伤，这样没有人会歪曲事实。啊，她的痛苦美妙绝伦……我越来越平静，我面无表情地看着她吐出最后一次呼吸。我擦干她身上的血液和汗水，我为她换上美丽的婚纱化上美丽的妆容，她是那个人的妻子，那个人一定会感谢我。然后我为她戴上那副珠宝，那副用血泪打造的珠宝。然后我将她安置在椅子上，用绳子绑住她，她已经开始僵硬了。我为她献上玫瑰和茉莉，因为我知道那个人喜欢这两种花的味道。我凝视着她绝美的侧颜，她因为死亡的来临而感到解脱，但我知道死亡绝对不是结束……绝对不是结束！”

他猛地睁开眼睛，刚才的想法让他浑身冰冷，他觉得谷仓里的温度似乎一瞬间低了好几度。此时谷仓里突兀地响起一声乌鸦的叫声，不知道何时飞进来一只乌鸦，此刻它正停留在尸体的肩膀上凝视着他。他盯着这只乌鸦，一瞬间有种被人给注视着的毛骨悚然之感，仿佛那具尸体也会在下一瞬间活过来抬起头一同凝视他。  
那只畜生又冲着他叫了一声。  
他立马走上前赶走这只乌鸦，但是它只是从尸体身上跳到了稻草上，并且开始低头猛啄起那些稻草。他再次挥手驱赶，然后那只乌鸦叼起厚厚一撮稻草展翅飞走。被一只鸟给破坏现场让他无奈又恼火，他走进查看，结果却在鸟啄开的稻草洞里看见一点白色喷漆的痕迹。  
他朝门外喊了一声，杰克立马出现在了他面前。他指着稻草，示意底下有东西。几乎所有人都动了起来开始撤走这些稻草，他走到汉尼拔身边站定，刚才那只乌鸦还让他有些心神不宁。发现了他的不适，汉尼拔伸手按了按他的肩膀并且略微倾头低声问道：“威尔，你还好吗？”莫名地，他发现站在汉尼拔身边竟让他感到了一丝安心。他点点头暂时让自己忘记身边人开膛手的身份，转而沉浸在这种奇妙的安慰中，他梳理着刚才得到的思绪，仍旧对“死亡并不是结束”的想法感到困惑。  
“佛教有种说法，生死只是一种轮回。”汉尼拔说到。  
威尔意识到自己肯定是说出了声。他抬头看了眼医生，期望能在他完美的面具底下窥视到一点别的东西，如果他眼神中暗自燃烧的火焰是真实的话。他突然很想问问汉尼拔他是怎么看待生死的，在他经历过那么多不属于他的死亡之后。  
“你看到了什么？”杰克总是会不合时宜地插进他们二人之间。  
他想起那些珠宝说：“卡拉·薇薇安有没有结婚？或者说她有没有曾和谁有过婚姻关系。”  
“我们正在排查她的人际关系，但她从没有向外公布过她的婚姻状况，凶手是想将她展示给她的丈夫或者情人？”杰克眉头间的皱纹都可以夹死一只苍蝇，“你认为她是私人恩怨的牺牲品？情杀？”  
“不、不是情杀。”他摇头，快被气笑，“这是对另一个人的报复。凶手可能是被她的丈夫或者情人给伤害过，或者说被折磨。这个给他带来了很大的痛苦，但是他能在虐待她的过程中感到平静。而且，还有那些珠宝……”   
“那些珠宝怎么了？”  
“我不知道，但是它们肯定对死者还有另一个人意义非凡。”威尔回答，感到一丝久违的头疼。  
杰克的怒火似乎快要实体化：“也就是说，我们现在不仅要追捕一个精神变态，而且还要找到一个有潜在虐待狂倾向的人。”  
也许并没有虐待狂倾向，威尔想。那副珠宝肯定是被送给死者的礼物，而死者明显对这些珠宝爱护有加，起码那个人并没有虐待过死者，他们很相爱，不然凶手也不会选择杀死她了。这可是一场复仇。他又一次看向椅子上的新娘，现在那些稻草和花都被清理走了，那些被掩盖的东西也呈现在大家眼前。  
泽勒疑惑道：“这是什么该死的邪教献祭现场吗？”他似乎说出了大部分人的想法。  
这些由白色喷漆和血液写就的诡异符号和几何图形让端坐在中心的新娘显得更加的诡谲可怖。威尔辨认出其中混杂着一些拉丁文，写着“灵魂”之类的东西。  
如果死亡不是结束，那是什么？他想起汉尼拔说的轮回，但是并没有深想。  
他的疑虑一直到了第二天到实验室的时候都没有得到答案，反倒是吉米和泽勒从尸体上找到了些东西。  
“那些在她脖子上的伤口相当奇怪。”吉米边说边指着自己的脖子绕了一圈，“我们无法判断它们是什么造成的。”  
“简直就像是皮肤自己裂开的一样。”泽勒补充道，“而且她是死于失血过多。”  
这下所有人都疑惑了，甚至连汉尼拔都轻微扬起了眉毛。  
“而且，我们没有发现任何DNA。”吉米接着说，“凶手做的相当干净。这真是一点都不意外。”  
泽勒点点头：“我们还在她身上发现了很多烙印，一共二十七个，集中在后背、前胸、小腹，腿上也有几个。几乎每一个都不一样，大部分都是拉丁文还有些文字目前辨认不出来，像是凶手用烙铁在拿她练字。”  
吉米将拍下的烙印照片递过来，他伸手接过，汉尼拔走到他身边和他一起查看。医生的呼吸扫到他耳畔，他们靠的有些过于近了，他轻轻颤了颤想起了昨天汉尼拔将手搭在他肩膀上时感受到的安慰，他一瞬间有点怀念那个。  
“这些拉丁文，似乎和昨天犯罪现场的那些有所不同。”汉尼拔说。  
吉米点头：“身体上的那些更加古老，地上的那些更接近现代使用的拉丁语。不过两种都很难辨认，似乎词语的组合方式变了。”  
“那还真是很有意思。”汉尼拔低声说。  
“烙印通常被用在器物牲畜和奴隶上。”他分析道，“代表了所属权……一种标志……”  
站在角落许久没有说话的杰克第一次开口道：“也就是说，凶手将她看做了牲畜和奴隶？”  
“可是烙印这种方式也曾被用在刑罚之中，用来审问犯人。”吉米提出另一种解读。  
他凝视着那些照片，觉得自己错过了什么东西，但是一时半会儿他却说不上来。他又仔细看了看那些图形，看到了几个和地上用白漆写的相似。他摇摇头：“我觉得这些更像是某种咒语。”  
“难道我们现在是跟什么巫师捉迷藏吗？还有，凶手还会再杀人吗？”杰克又生气了。  
他也有点愠怒，杰克这样的态度总是让他觉得自己似乎毫无用处，但是他是杰克所能找到的最好的。头盖骨前又凝起他熟悉的疼痛，如果他现在口袋里有阿斯匹林就好了。  
案情没有丝毫的进展，反而陷进了更深的谜团，他呆了一会儿就离开了，汉尼拔紧紧跟在他身后。  
出匡提科大门的时候汉尼拔问他为什么会觉得那些文字像是咒语。  
“只是感觉而已。”他回答，“灵光乍现。”  
汉尼拔笑了笑，两颗虎牙若隐若现：“你总是让我感到惊喜，威尔。”  
“再见，汉尼拔。”他耸耸肩，转身走向自己的车，他现在只想跟自己的狗群呆在一起。  
开车回狼陷的路上他的手机响了，原先他以为是杰克又查到了什么，但是来电号码被屏蔽了。他感到一丝不安，但还是接通了。  
“你好。”他说。  
电话那头是个变声器的声音：“你好，格雷厄姆先生。”  
“你是谁。”他有一个直觉。  
“我想你大概已经猜到了。”那人说，“我很欣赏你的洞察力。”  
“你和卡拉·薇薇安是什么关系，你为什么杀了她。”他干脆直击重点。  
“哦，格雷厄姆先生。”那人说，“你瞧，这就是我打给你的原因，事实上，我对那个可怜的女人并没有恶意。相反，我挺喜欢她的电影，一个出色的演员，等着被人给破坏。美好的事物总是适合被破坏。”  
“你很大胆。”他说，将车停在了路边，“你为何要杀她。”  
那人顿了顿：“复仇，格雷厄姆先生。我猜你已经知道了。”  
“是的。”他边回答边重新启动车，往着匡提科开去，“你将她打碎，向另一个人复仇。你想让那个人尝到你的痛苦。”  
“我真的很佩服你，格雷厄姆先生。”那人笑了笑，听筒里传来一股奇怪的电流声，“可是在这件事情上，警察和FBI并不能起到什么作用。这只是私人恩怨。”  
“你为何如此确定。”威尔感到一股强烈的不安，而这不安令他作呕，“你知道，我一定会抓住你。”  
那人哈哈大笑起来：“我并没有小看你的能力，可是你是抓不住我的。别再查这个案子了，格雷厄姆先生，不要陷得太深，那不是你该去的地方。”  
说完那人就挂掉了电话。这宛如电影情节一般的一幕让他顿时有些怒火中烧，他狠狠捶了一下方向盘，不确定现在开回匡提科有没有用。他气呼呼地盯着马路，一下子提升了车速，甚至吓跑了路边的一只乌鸦。  
但他还是回到了匡提科，重新将车停进停车场，裹挟着愤怒和寒意再次走进实验室。  
杰克立马就大发雷霆了，他不喜欢被人蔑视嘲弄的感觉。之前米利亚姆·拉斯的案子开膛手的电话将他的尊严狠狠地踩在脚下并嘲笑戏弄了一番，这使得他对于此类的事件地容忍度直接降到了负值。他几乎是大吼大叫着让泽勒去追查这个号码。威尔把手机交给了泽勒，希望他不要过于地探寻他的手机。  
“为什么凶手要打给你？”杰克的脸色愈发的难看，他现在就像一头愤怒的公牛把尖利的角直直对向威尔，“为什么是你？”  
威尔也不知道，他现在仍旧被那股不安给笼罩着，觉得自己能马上把胃给呕出来。他突然有些想念汉尼拔带给他的那种微弱的安全感。  
“我不知道。这不是示威，这是警告。”他强忍着不适说，“他告诉我不要陷得太深。”  
杰克的表情僵硬了一瞬，他回忆起，阿拉娜也曾警告他不要让威尔陷得太深，而他放任威尔陷入那些罪犯的脑子，最后只得到了阿比盖尔的一只耳朵，还有无数的破事。他又想起了切萨皮克开膛手，虽然他现在仍在怀疑汉尼拔是开膛手的可能性，但无论如何那个狡猾的混蛋曾利用了这一破绽来掩藏他自己。  
他看了眼威尔，心里有了别的考量，他收敛了怒火，拍拍威尔的肩膀：“你的脸色看起来很不好，还是先回去吧。你的手机调查完就会归还给你。你先休息，有任何进展会让你知道的。”  
杰克这句话让威尔简直如蒙大赦，即便他的关心让威尔并不感动。  
威尔点点头，离开实验室之前，他对着杰克说：“必须找到那个复仇对象，那个人至关重要。”  
“我会的，威尔。”杰克说。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

威尔很快返回了狼陷，虽然整个案件仍旧让他感觉很糟糕，但当晚他却睡得很好几乎没有做梦，没有黑色的温迪哥，没有汉尼拔，也许是这个案件将他一小部分的注意力从汉尼拔的身上分开了。过了两三天，杰克一直没有电话打来，反倒是他的手机被寄回了。到了第四天的凌晨五点一通电话将他叫醒，他睡眼惺忪地拿过手机，在看见杰克的名字时意识还没有归位。  
“你在干什么？”他搞不明白为什么杰克永远都那么精神充沛，仿佛他是一具运转精良的机器，永远都能24小时投入案件里。  
“睡觉。”他说，脑子清醒了一点。  
“赶快起床，收拾好你自己。”杰克说，“我还有十分钟到你家门口。”  
这下他是彻底醒过来了：“怎么了？”  
“卡拉·薇薇安有个生活助理，凯伦·李。她昨天才从法国回来，我准备去找她谈谈。”  
“你们找到那个复仇对象了吗？”他问。  
“等我到了再和你说。”杰克直接挂掉了电话。  
他从床上坐起来，搓了搓脸，起身去洗漱。十分钟之后，杰克的车准确出现在车道上。  
“嘿，杰克。”他还是有些瞌睡，“所以，生活助理？”  
“从她嘴里我们应该能套出些东西。”  
杰克点点头，但是威尔发现他还是在压抑着怒火：“出了什么事？”  
“弗雷迪·劳资。”  
只是听到这个名字，威尔就觉得大事不妙，他正打算开口，杰克立马截住了他的话头：“弗雷迪·劳资曾给凯伦·李打过电话，谎称是华盛顿邮报的记者，她曾试图询问关于卡拉·薇薇安私生活的一些信息，我不知道她是怎么会想要打听这些，但愿她只想要一些花边新闻……但好消息是，凯伦·李很戒备，事实上，她还曾怀疑过FBI的真实性，我们给她打了好多个电话才得到了她的见面允许。”  
“那么，这个凯伦·李她在现在在哪里。”  
杰克深深看了他一眼，他感到这眼神之中还蕴含着别的东西。  
“威尔。”杰克叹了一口气，“这次的案子我总觉得很不对劲……”  
“如果你要说什么‘不要陷得太深’之类的话还是算了吧，杰克。”他说，嘴角不自觉地扯起一个说不清是嘲弄还是怎样的微笑，“我知道自己会面对什么。”  
从他踏进监狱的那一刻开始他就知道自己会面对什么。  
他向着杰克的车走去：“我们该去哪儿？”  
几个小时后，他们出现在了巴尔的摩一栋二层小屋前。  
屋里似乎有人在争吵，他听见一个女人高声喝斥的声音，用法语骂着“该死”之类的话，不过当他们按响门铃的时候里面立刻安静了。一个金发的女人出来开门，她眼底的黑眼圈很深，一副重度失眠患者的样子，威尔一瞬间有种看见自己的感觉。  
“你们找谁？”  
“请问是凯伦·李女士吗……”  
杰克掏出了他的证件，还未来得及说完，那女人扫了一眼就打开门让他们进去了。客厅壁炉里的火熊熊燃烧着，木材燃烧的气味混着一股奇异的香味传来。客厅里一共有三个人，一个高大健硕的黑人坐在沙发里神色凝重（他的瞳孔是诡异的亮蓝色），他身旁紧挨着一个神色同样不悦的粽色卷发的拉丁裔女人。还有一个女人，威尔一进客厅就看到了她，没人会忽略这个女人的存在，那股奇异的香味就从她那里传来。她很高，大概六英尺左右，她精致过头的面容和淡然的神态让他的目光一直牢牢锁在她身上。她戴着一副粉色的墨镜，穿着一件看起来有些旧的机车夹克，黑色的破洞紧身裤，黑色的马丁靴——像是某个混乱街区会出现的朋克青年，看起来和这幢房子相当格格不入。此时，她正轻轻倚靠在壁炉边，姿态相当放松，脸上的表情是和其他三人截然不同的镇定，手里端着一杯酒，嘴里还叼着一根正燃着的细长的粉红女士香烟。  
“他们是谁？”那个拉丁裔女人朝他们看过来，“记者吗？”  
“乔安娜，放松一点，他们是FBI。”那个站在壁炉边的女人撩了下她的黑色卷发看了他们一眼回答道。她的声音很低，甚至听起来有点像个男人，但不知为何让他联想到贝德利亚·杜·穆里埃。  
可叫做乔安娜的拉丁裔女人并没有放松神态，她的脸色还是绷得紧紧的。  
凯伦说：“我刚才已经说过了，有FBI的人来找我。”  
“杰克·克劳福德，FBI特工。”  
杰克又一次掏出了他的证件。  
“那我想我们该离开了。”  
那个女人放下了杯子，同时沙发上的两个人也站了起来，打算一起走。  
“英迪亚。”凯伦伸手拦住了她，“你们可以留在这里……”  
叫英迪亚的女人摇了摇头嘴角带着很淡的微笑，她捏了捏凯伦的肩膀，她的声音此时又如同云朵一般飘在天上似的：“我们可以晚点再聊。不用担心，我们会去威利那里。”  
英迪亚的眼神穿过那薄薄的镜片在他和杰克身上停留了一瞬，他不禁浑身一颤。  
“如果不介意的话。”此时杰克上前说，“我希望你们都能留下来。”  
杰克此刻就像是一头巨象一样将所有人挡在了门口。乔安娜的神色瞬间变了，她立马抓住了英迪亚的衣袖，而英迪亚拍了拍她的肩。  
“请别紧张女士。”杰克想要安抚人的时候还是很有说服力的，“我只是有一些问题想要询问。”  
可是杰克明显没有成功，乔安娜并没有因此放松警惕，她只是抿了抿嘴唇，重新又坐回了沙发里。那个从头到尾都一言不发的黑人凑到她耳边低语了几句，她深呼吸了几下，点了点头。而那个叫做英迪亚的女人又重新站回壁炉前，端起了那杯未喝完的酒，但是掐掉了她的烟。  
凯伦给了他和杰克一人一张椅子，然后坐到乔安娜身边。  
客厅里有一瞬间的沉默，直到杰克耐心告罄打破僵局掌握主动权。  
“让我们开门见山吧。”杰克拿出了他那副威严的样子，“我们想了解更多关于死者的事情。这是一起策划了很久的谋杀案件，而很显然你们对于这起案件的涉入情况比想象中的还要多。我们希望能从你们这里了解到更多，这能有助于我们更快地找到凶手。”  
“比想象中的还要多？”乔安娜开口，她的嗓音此时显现出一种和她表情不相符的镇定，“先生你在向我们暗示什么呢？”  
杰克举起双手说：“女士，我并没有暗示什么别的东西。我们只是想知道更多信息而已。”  
“但愿如此。”  
在威尔看来，乔安娜的反应有些过激了。  
简直像是应激反应一样，他想着，不经意抬头，然后他的视线就和在房间另一头的英迪亚对上。女人此时摘下了她的粉色墨镜，一双烟灰色的眼睛如同两把利刃刺向他。  
她的眼神也太过凌厉了，威尔想，就好像她浑身慵懒的气质都是装出来的一样。奇妙的对比，他抖了抖，仿佛灵魂深处都因为那一眼而震颤了，他悄然移开目光。  
“请您理解我们的悲伤，克劳福德先生。”凯伦此刻开口，“卡拉是我们很好的朋友。”  
杰克露出一个谅解的笑容：“当然。”  
凯伦点点头：“请问你们想知道什么？”  
“关于卡拉·薇薇安的一切。当然，越详细越好。”  
凯伦和乔安娜对视了一眼。

谈话进行得很顺利。比威尔预想中的要顺利得多。卡拉·薇薇安的故事乏善可陈，她来自法国一个偏僻的小镇，在二十五岁的时候被星探发掘来到美国，最开始是在一些电影里演些无足轻重的小角色，后来被一个独立电影导演给看中，出演了一部褒贬不一的文艺片并从此之后声名大噪，后面一度跻身一线，接着在她三十二岁的这一年死于谋杀。  
总而言之，除了死得过于戏剧化了一点，她的人生轨迹相较一个电影明星来讲并无太多特色。  
这很奇怪，威尔心想，他看着侃侃而谈的凯伦，有什么东西被他们刻意忽略了。  
他看向英迪亚——那个整个房间里最瞩目的女人，此刻沉默得如同一尊活体雕像，她仍旧在壁炉边喝酒，自始至终没有说过一句话。她的沉默在此时显得格外的不合时宜——甚至连那个叫做威利·布莱克的大个子也说了几句。  
就算没有直觉，威尔也能看出来她一定知道很多别的事情。  
显然杰克也这么想，并且很快将矛头对准了她。  
“女士？”  
“英迪亚·波强普。”她点点头，并没有要靠近他们的意思，有点无所谓的失礼。  
汉尼拔肯定会认为这很粗鲁——威尔突然想。  
“波强普女士。”当杰克强烈地想要知道什么消息的时候他总会显得很谦虚，这简直就是威尔见过他最谦虚的时候，跟面对汉尼拔的时候一样，他问，“请问你是否知道一些关于，卡拉·薇薇安的感情状况？”  
丝毫不出人意料的，英迪亚还是一副懒洋洋的样子，她仿佛已经看透了此刻杰克心中所想。  
她露出一个笑容，可即便是随意地一瞥，她的目光也过于咄咄逼人。这使得威尔突然重新审视起这间屋子里的整体形势来，杰克似乎并不是这间屋子里占据主导的人物，因为他发现杰克在英迪亚的目光下换了一个有些保护性的姿势——杰克以为他握有主动权，但她才是最具有压迫感的那一个。  
她挑起一边眉毛，玩味地说：“感情状况？”  
杰克点点头，露出一个笑容：“是的女士。”  
“哦？”她缓缓呼出一口气，表情耐人寻味，“连FBI也要听一些八卦？”  
“女士……”  
“每个人都在寻求一些八卦。”她截断杰克的话头，“闲言碎语让生活更加完整。FBI的生活无聊，倒也情有可原。但我看不出来这和这个案件有什么关系？情杀吗？或许FBI愿意跟我们分享一些事情，毕竟不管怎么说我们也是受害者。你也不必紧张，其实大可以把这看成一场交易，你告诉我一些我想知道的，我则给出你想要的，而我们的所有对话只会存在于这个房间，不会再有第三方知道。如何，长官？”  
一个人到底该如何懒散的同时又咄咄逼人呢？  
威尔觉得英迪亚将这两种完全极端的情绪完美地融合到了一起，简直就像是弗雷迪·劳资和贝德利亚·杜·穆里埃的可怕结合体。威尔一瞬间觉得有些好笑，因为杰克用了整整十秒钟才消化完这些东西。  
“女士。”杰克的耐心似乎已经濒临耗尽了，“在我们理清楚凶手为何要杀害死者之前，请恕我不能透露任何有关案件的具体信息。”  
此时英迪亚扬起一个笑容，这个笑容让威尔觉得她就要抛出什么可怕的杀手锏来。  
她说：“可是弗雷迪·劳资说这是一场复仇。”  
如遭雷击，杰克愣住了，威尔已经能听见他身体内的火山喷发的声音。  
他一点也不想知道弗雷迪是怎么知道他的推论的。  
也许，威尔想，我该做点什么。  
“弗雷迪是这么告诉你的？”他问，勇敢地迎上英迪亚的目光，“一场复仇。”  
“是的。”  
当他们四目相接时，一切火花都消失不见了，英迪亚缓和了一点，她点了点头，甚至露出了一点称得上和煦的笑容：“一场针对卡拉情人的复仇，其实从某种程度上来说也是情杀。她死于别人的爱情。”  
威尔有点哑口无言，英迪亚突然转变的态度让他有些琢磨不透，而她玩味的眼神则让他奇怪地想起了汉尼拔——同样充满了渴望，还有好奇。  
这眼神让人不安。  
他不禁抖了抖。  
“先生。”此时英迪亚又说，“我是不是在哪儿见过你？”  
他想起，他们进门时，杰克并没有说明他是谁，也许是故意的。  
他正欲开口，杰克立马插了进来：“这位是FBI的特殊探员，威尔·格雷厄姆。”  
英迪亚啊了一声：“那个没有杀害任何人的人。幸会。劳资曾向我提起过你。她说你很特别。一只独一无二的独角兽，充满了奇妙的想象力。”  
“独角兽”这个词从她嘴里说出来的一瞬间就让威尔觉得不寒而栗，他的胃里泛起一阵不适，头疼也渐渐冒出了苗头。这个女人实在是太奇怪了，另外他很难想象弗雷迪·劳资会将他在别人面前描述成独角兽，他相当怀疑这只是英迪亚自己这么想。  
“每个病人都是独一无二的。（Every patient is unique）”  
汉尼拔的声音突然在他脑海里响起。他抬头看向英迪亚的脸，此时她的脸和汉尼拔的脸融合在了一块，成为了一个混乱的调色盘，各种颜色搅合在一起成为了一滩淤泥，但里面盛开着茉莉还有玫瑰。  
他想起进门时闻到的那股香气。  
“你爱她吗？”威尔听见自己这么问。  
英迪亚的眼神闪了闪，威尔捕捉到了她这一瞬的变化。但她很快又带回了她的那副嚣张的面具，如同汉尼拔一样，她不允许自己有丝毫的破绽。  
就像是穿着一套精美的人类外壳。  
一想到这，威尔就感受到有股力量在他身体里膨胀，那是一种愤怒，那愤怒由来已久，或许从杀死加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的时候就已经深埋在他心底，又或许那愤怒只单单针对汉尼拔一人。而不管怎样，现在他短暂的将对汉尼拔的愤怒移情到了英迪亚身上，但这让他变得鲁莽变得奋不顾身，让他想要揭穿那个面具刺透那个外壳，于是他接着说：  
“你知道这是针对你的一场复仇对吗？你说得没错，这的确是一场情杀，但卡拉·薇薇安不是死于别人的爱情，而是你的爱害死了她。也许你早就知道有一场复仇在酝酿，但是你没想到最后会把薇薇安也搭进来，这简直称得上背叛了……你的爱让你失去了你的妻子，那让你感觉如何？”  
他突然的就明白了，虽然死亡最后会带走一切，但是死亡绝不是复仇的结束。  
死亡之后是永远无尽的痛苦。  
客厅刹那间安静下来。  
威尔就像是往整个房间里投下了一颗原子弹。  
爆炸随之而来。  
乔安娜狂怒的吼声听起来像是一头愤怒的野熊，令人惊异她那小小的身躯里怎么能发出如此可怖的吼声，这吼声甚至吓到了杰克——他的手立马放到了枪托上。  
“你怎么敢？”乔安娜精致的五官都挤在了一起，她冲威尔咆哮道，“你怎么敢？！”  
乔安娜看起来就像是随时要冲过来撕碎他一样，只是她被凯伦牢牢按在沙发里，就连那个叫威利的大个子也死死按着她。  
“格雷厄姆先生，”凯伦扫了一眼杰克，然后看向他，“先生，你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“我相当清楚我在说什么。”他回答，面无惧色。  
乔安娜突然用法语小声骂了句什么，可是威尔没听清。  
“女士，请你镇定。”杰克的手仍旧没有离开枪托，他冲着乔安娜伸出一只手往下一压作出一个安抚性的知识，“威尔只是在陈述他所理解到的事实而已。他并没有任何恶意。”  
“没有恶意？”乔安娜反讥道，“他的恶意都能堆成一座该死的埃菲尔铁塔！”  
此时威利·布莱克也说道：“你真的是太粗鲁了，格雷厄姆先生。”  
我真是引起众怒了，威尔想，有种奇怪的沾沾自喜。  
可英迪亚仍旧是最沉默的那一个。在他们的唇枪舌战里，她缓缓戴上自己的粉色墨镜，同时从夹克衫里掏出一个样式古朴的银质打火机重新点燃她的那根粉色的香烟。打火机的咔哒声在此时显得格外的刺耳。所有人同时看向她。  
英迪亚镇定得出人意料，她的情绪此刻如同铜墙铁壁挡在他面前，一丝一毫都没有外露。威尔此时眼皮一跳，他觉得自己低估她了。  
英迪亚缓慢地吸了一口香烟，白色的烟雾从她口中倾斜而出，她问：“威尔，你为何对我如此地愤怒？”  
她锐利的视线被镜片阻隔，变得有些琢磨不透，她接着说：“背叛……嗯，一个有趣的推论。只有那些经历过一些事情的人才会说出这样的话……这不得不令人好奇……”  
整个房间又重新安静下来，落针可闻。威尔觉得自己的心此刻在下沉，他有种强烈的被反将一军的感觉。  
只听见英迪亚这样说：“威尔，你之所以会这么想，是因为，你的爱曾杀死了阿比盖尔·霍布斯吗？”  
“你觉得自己的爱背叛了她吗？”  
“还是说，你曾被某人给背叛？”  
“你的爱让你失去了一个女儿，那让你感觉如何？”  
“你能回答我吗？格雷厄姆先生？”  
威尔没能回答他，他满脑子都是阿比盖尔、阿比盖尔、阿比盖尔……  
很显然，英迪亚很系统地研究过他，这其中的目的不得不让人警觉，可是威尔却无法分心去想这些事，在除开汉尼拔之外的人面前，光是提起阿比盖尔这个名字就已经让他感到刺痛。  
而阿比盖尔的名字从英迪亚的嘴里说出来更像是一种侮辱。  
英迪亚如同一面镜子，将他投掷过去的愤怒原封不动地反射回来。  
该死的，他想，我把事情搞砸了。  
英迪亚背过身去将手中还未燃尽的香烟扔进壁炉看着火焰将它吞噬，她喝尽杯中的酒下了逐客令，她说：“克劳福德特工，格雷厄姆先生，我认为你们该离开了。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有点点超自然因素。

“你到底在干什么，威尔？！”  
从那幢房子开车离开后，杰克的怒气呈指数上涨，他的脸色已经不能再难看了。  
没人料到事情会发展成这样，对此，威尔只能说：“对不起杰克。”  
那个至今没有找到尸体的女孩，是扎在他心中的毒刺，他觉得杰克能理解的。但现在杰克已经出离愤怒了，公牛挣脱了束缚正在不管不顾地横冲直撞。他知道自己应该做点什么，但是他却好奇，杰克在盛怒之下会做出什么。  
但杰克远比他会控制情绪。  
“你不该如此的激进，威尔！并没有证据表明她是死者的情人。”杰克只是愤怒地捶打了一下方向盘，大吼着，“就算我相信你，可是，证据！威尔！证据！我们排查了卡拉·薇薇安所有的人际关系，她没有跟谁有过过多的来往，有过情人，但持续时间不长，都是露水情缘。事实上，除开那三个人都和卡拉有过交流，那个叫做英迪亚·波强普的女人甚至都没有出现在我们资料的中！”  
“也许是你找错了对象。”他说。  
“也许是你指错了方向。”杰克看了他一眼。  
威尔叹了一口气，就像是回到了当初他们争论汉尼拔到底是不是开膛手的时候。这简直毫无意义。但他总是会“好心”地指点：“杰克，像卡拉·薇薇安这样的公众人物，他们很会保护自己的隐私，隐私基本就是他们的全部了。如果轻易就能被找到的话，那就没有隐瞒的必要。”  
“薇薇安曾经有过情人，而她并没有想要隐瞒！”杰克反驳道。  
“露水情缘，杰克。”威尔叹了口气，“这不是什么需要隐瞒的事情。对他们这种职业的人来说很正常。没有隐瞒，代表并不在乎影响。而且，既然那几人都称是卡拉的朋友，但其中一人却没有出现在资料当中，这不是更能说明问题吗？”  
“威尔，推论并不是证据。”  
“你不相信我，那就去找证据！”威尔也生气了，即便这样的情况发生过千百次，也还是让人气愤。  
杰克在路边停下车看向他，威尔叹了口气，他接着说：“去搜查卡拉·薇薇安的家，肯定会有痕迹。一个人就算再怎么隐藏，也一定会留下痕迹。你会找到的。”  
“再见，杰克。”  
说完威尔就下了车，他已经不愿意再和杰克共处一秒，无论他在他身后如何地大喊大叫。  
他现在无比地思念汉尼拔，他想念和医生进行的每一次交谈，即便里面充满了无数血腥的暗示、无数的谎言、回避和陷阱，他也无比的想念它们，因为无论如何汉尼拔都是那个能够完完全全明白他内心的人。  
他阔步离开，幸好车停在了一个巴士站边，他得以搭上一班顺风车。他靠在车窗上，闭上眼睛，将杰克和卡拉·薇薇安扔在身后。  
“你曾被某人给背叛？”  
可是他又想起了英迪亚的那句话。杀人诛心大概就是这样的感觉。但即便被背叛，他也依然绝望地想要飞蛾扑火。就像是弗雷迪·劳资说的那样，用黑暗引诱黑暗，用一个精神病去抓另一个精神病。  
威尔看着窗外渐大的雪，英迪亚和汉尼拔的脸在他脑中交替徘徊。  
他感到一阵窒息，于是只能强迫自己先专注于眼前的案子。转移视线，威尔。他对着自己说。于是他又回到了那间谷仓中。

卡拉·薇薇安赤裸着端坐于谷仓中央，她的面容一如既往的美丽，她的蓝眼睛如同她脖颈间的蓝宝石一样熠熠生光，就像是贝壳里初生的维纳斯，闪耀着一种纯然的美丽。  
她看着他，眼神里并没有畏惧，相反，从她的眼里迸发出新生婴儿般的懵懂和天真。她知道她将要面临什么吗？  
他问：“你知道死亡是什么感觉吗？”  
“我知道。”她说，但是开口却是英迪亚的声音，“但是死亡并不是结束。”  
“是的。”他说，“痛苦无穷无尽。就像是汪洋大海。人们会沉溺其中。”  
他在她面前单膝跪下，他的手如同情人一样，仔细地温柔地抚摸过她脖颈间那一寸一寸的伤口，血液从皮肤底下喷涌而出，像是葡萄酒泉，里面有玫瑰的芳香。她的皮肤逐渐变得苍白，而那蓝色的宝石被鲜血浸润后更显美丽，闪烁着妖冶的光芒。  
“死亡是一次重生。”他说，他的手抚过那些蓝色的宝石，“生命化为永恒的虚无，同时以另一种方式存活。”  
“回忆和痛苦？”卡拉回答，仍旧是英迪亚的声音。  
她的眼睛现在已经染上了一层阴翳，像是碎裂的玻璃珠。  
“是的。你在回忆痛苦里长存。”  
“就像是一颗被打磨后镶嵌在底座上的宝石？”似乎有眼泪从卡拉的眼眶里滑出，她的脸正在慢慢变成英迪亚的样子，而她脸上的表情也变得愈来愈冷漠。就像是一个婴儿在飞速地成长。  
“你将被记忆打磨光滑，人们再也不会记得你真实的样子。”威尔说，伸手扶去她脸上的血迹，“你将会化为尘土，化为粒子，重新回归于宇宙的混沌之中。”  
“我们来自宇宙，我们又将回归宇宙。”  
“是的。”  
“那你会记得我吗？”卡拉/英迪亚问。  
“我不知道。”威尔诚实回答，“记忆并不定义我们的存在。”  
英迪亚伸手抚摸他的脸，不同以往地，威尔感到一阵强烈的疲惫，一切正在失去他控制。谷仓在离他而去，他似乎在飘向宇宙。  
“感谢你的诚实。”卡拉/英迪亚轻声说，“睡吧，威尔。”  
“我必如雪崩再来。”

威尔睁开眼睛，他还是如坠梦中，他搓了搓脸，感到一阵疲累，在共情时睡着这种事情已经很久没有发生过了。上一次这种情况发生时，他正在遭受脑炎的折磨，他一点也不想再来一次，有汉尼拔在你脑子里搅动可不是一件令人享受的事。  
他现在无比渴望回到自己的狗群中去，狼陷的房子虽然空旷寒冷，但能让他感到安慰，于是他在巴士停靠的时候下了车，但他没注意到巴士最后面一直注视着他远去的两位乘客。  
“你怎么看这个人？”英迪亚问。  
威尔的身影变成了一个遥远的小黑点，印在她粉色的墨镜上像是一块污渍。  
坐在她身边的乔安娜瘪了瘪嘴：“他很聪明……太聪明了。他的共情能力也许会让看到他不该看到的东西。他会把自己推向深渊，得需要一个人阻止他才行，那不是他该去的地方。”  
说完她看了眼英迪亚。  
“你得阻止他。”乔安娜说。  
英迪亚沉默了一瞬，她用手指轻轻敲打着车窗，上面有她模模糊糊的倒影，她说：“你不能叫醒一个装睡的人，乔。就像是万有引力，你无法阻止苹果坠落地面，你也无法阻止一个人到达他将要到达的命运。不管怎么样，他的每一个决定都将他推向他最后的道路。他是完全自愿的。”  
“所以答案是不吗？”乔安娜有些不满，“那我们怎么办？这个威尔·格雷厄姆肯定会揪着你不放的。你不能让我们暴露在公众面前。我们隐藏了很多年，而且我们还要接着隐藏下去。”  
英迪亚摇摇头：“我的预感告诉我什么事情都不会发生。”  
“你确定？”乔安娜的态度有些摇摆不定，她沉默了片刻，突然道，“你又在打什么主意？你对这个人感兴趣？他可是FBI的人。”  
英迪亚哼哼了一声，不是否定也不是确定：“我摘眼镜时看到了他灵魂的模样，相当的有趣。它模糊、摇摆不定，但是它闪烁着无与伦比的光芒，像是一颗黑钻，又像是一颗珍珠。我常常在那些罪大恶极的人身上见到那样的光芒。但是，他相当富有正义感，他的心里充满激情，但是又很悲伤。这两种感觉很矛盾，所以，我很确定有什么东西或是什么人正影响着他。你瞧，他在我提到阿比盖尔的时候畏惧了，但在我提到背叛的时候，他却很愤怒。他在透过我看另一个人，或许，那个就是对他影响极深的人。”  
乔安娜眯起眼睛压低声音道：“英迪亚，你到底想要什么？你总是会对你不该感兴趣的东西燃起激情，你想要得到他的灵魂吗？”  
此时英迪亚露出一个神往的表情：“如果我能得到他的灵魂，我一定会把他打磨成王冠上最闪耀的那颗宝石。然后我会将它佩戴出来，向每一个人炫耀。”  
“你别破了你的规矩，”乔安娜提醒道，“绝不用无辜的灵魂做宝石。”  
“我知道，我不会破了我的规矩的。我是个有职业道德的商人。但是，”英迪亚顿了顿说，“我实在是好奇他最后会去往何处。”  
“你保证你只是单纯的好奇，而不会付诸行动吗？”  
“我无法保证。就像我说的，他独一无二。”  
乔安娜叹了口气，她知道这场对话只能无疾而终了，于是她只好岔开话题：“当务之急，还是得从FBI那里把那些宝石拿回来。卡拉的灵魂还在里面，再过一段日子就要坏掉了。”  
“我知道，我知道。我很想念她。”  
英迪亚轻声回答，然后闭上眼睛，靠在车窗上不再说话了。

杰克有没有去调查卡拉·薇薇安的家，威尔没有过问，杰克也没有主动提起。也许杰克认为，在这件案子上他不该再插手了——毕竟总有别的案子需要他。  
现在，被撕碎的人体碎片像是复活节彩蛋一样散落在雪地里，警员们每过几分钟都能发现被害人的一小部分，这简直不能更令人兴奋了。  
威尔慢慢走过那些四散的碎片，吉米按下快门时说：“杰克，穴熊的伤痕。听起来熟悉吗？”  
杰克站在他身边搓手：“这已经是第三起案件了。威尔，你确定是这个兰德尔·蒂尔吗？”  
又是相同的对话。  
“是的。”威尔想起兰德尔·蒂尔那张年轻的脸，“他已经得到了他想要的了。他重生了，这是一场盛大的登场演出。杰克，如果不尽快逮捕他，会有更多人死去。”  
说完他转身离开。  
但杰克叫住了他：“我们没有找到卡拉·薇薇安的家。”  
威尔回过身：“什么叫做没有找到。”  
杰克说：“我们的确找到了一处她名下的房产，但是那个地方没有什么生活的痕迹，清洁人员说，她很少在那儿住，就算有也只是她一个人。你说的对，她就是在掩藏什么，而且我们也联系不上凯伦·李了。”  
“线索断了，威尔。”杰克看向他，“我需要你的帮助。”  
威尔转过身，他往前走去，踏过那些积雪，他还预约了汉尼拔。  
“我帮不了你什么了，杰克。晚安。”  
这次他真的离开了。

开车前往医生办公室的路上，威尔还是不由自主地去思索那个死去的新娘。她似乎不断地出现在他的梦中，她端坐在用鹿角做成的椅子上，穿着婚纱戴着宝石。她凝视着他，有时是卡拉的脸，有时又是英迪亚的脸，她们向他投去复杂的、难以解读的目光，仿佛要告诉他什么事，但是欲言又止。  
威尔轻轻敲打着方向盘，前方交通堵塞了，他可能会晚十分钟才能见到医生。  
也许可以给汉尼拔发个短信。  
他低头拿起手机，抬头的瞬间对上一双血红的眼睛——一只乌鸦就站在他的挡风玻璃前。他吓了一跳，连忙按了几下喇叭，但这只乌鸦纹丝不动，依然透过挡风玻璃看着他。威尔想起了那只曾破坏了犯罪现场的乌鸦。  
“我认识你吗？”他喃喃道。  
乌鸦当然没有回答，只是冲着他嘶叫了一声，扑闪着翅膀离开了他的视线，车流此刻移动起来。  
直到进入办公室，威尔都觉得被牢牢注视着，所以当他踏进汉尼拔的办公室时，医生看见他的肩膀明显松弛下来。  
汉尼拔挑了挑眉毛：“你在紧张什么，威尔？”  
他摇摇头把大衣脱下：“我觉得我正在被一只乌鸦给跟踪。”  
汉尼拔明显没料到这个答案，他解开西装扣的动作顿了一下，然后失笑地看着威尔：“怎么说？”  
“一种感觉。”威尔耸耸肩，“毫无理由，没有证据……但是，我不想谈论这个。”  
“那我们谈谈别的好了。”汉尼拔递给他一杯威士忌，然后在他面前坐下，“从那儿开始呢？”  
威尔看着汉尼拔的笑容，感到一种不该感受到的久违的亲切，自从卡拉·薇薇安的案子之后他已经快一周多没有见过医生了。他歪着脑袋，眯着眼睛端详着汉尼拔——英迪亚的脸这次没有出来捣乱——他意识到，此前他从未好好观察过汉尼拔的脸。他高耸的颧骨，他端庄的下巴，他麦色的皮肤……  
“我不想和你说谎。”威尔向后窝进座椅里，“我想要坦诚。”  
汉尼拔凝视着他：“你要向我坦诚什么，威尔？”  
威尔望向医生褐色的双眼，似乎在里面看到一丝烟灰色的阴翳，他眨眨眼睛，把头歪向一边没有意识到自己的语气到底有多暧昧：“我不得不承认，汉尼拔，最近，我总是频繁地想起你。”   
“为什么 。”汉尼拔的表情有一瞬间变得很温柔，“你为什么会这么说。”  
可惜，英迪亚的脸又一次出现在视野中，她问：“你曾被某人给背叛？”  
威尔闭上眼睛：“我遇见了一个女人，她美丽、危险、难以捉摸，她的身上充满了迷雾，我试图从她完美的人类皮囊下发现什么，我试着撕开她的面具……我想要，击碎她、解剖她，我想要知道她在隐藏什么，隐喻什么……就像是，我想要杀死你一样，我想要知道你在想什么。”  
汉尼拔说：“她使你想起我。”  
“是的。”他睁开眼，汉尼拔重新出现在他面前，“我不停地梦见她，她……入侵了我的生活。像是病毒。我想把她从我的一切中剥离开来，就像是当初把你从我的大脑里剥离一样。这很困难。 ”  
“但是你在努力。”  
“是的。”威尔慢慢呼出一口气，“非常。”  
汉尼拔将腿交叉起来，他的表情很诚恳，他的语气也很诚恳：“那么，威尔，你要如何解决这个问题？你会杀了她吗？就像你曾让人来杀我一样？”  
威尔摇摇头：“我不这么认为。”  
“她和你一样独一无二。”  
汉尼拔轻轻点了点眉毛，没有说话。  
窗外，红眼乌鸦又嘶鸣了一声，彻底消失在了黑夜里。  
开始下雪了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我很久没更新了，但我真的没放弃（自我催眠……

雪下得很大，等威尔回到狼陷时，已经积起了很厚的一层。  
和医生的这次见面出乎意料地让他感觉到一丝愉悦——可能是因为久别重逢（虽然威尔一点也不想承认这一点），还有可能是因为在他提到英迪亚之后，汉尼拔的情绪出现了很细微的变化，而这变化让威尔得以窥见一点医生那精致的人类外套底下的真实面目，所以这应该算得上是一个令人高兴的收获。  
至于为什么汉尼拔会出现情绪波动，大概可能是因为他得知了这世界上还有另一个人和他如此的相似、如此的“独一无二”——更何况这个结论还是从我口中说出来的，威尔有些自负地想。  
他大可以把那种情绪归结为一种微妙的不满或是嫉妒，毕竟在这之前汉尼拔可是千方百计地确保他的脑子里只容得下他一个人。  
看到有另一个存在如此轻易地挤开了他的位置，要是换一个人此刻应该会嫉妒到发疯。  
所以汉尼拔会找到英迪亚然后杀了她吗？  
威尔在清理车道上的积雪时想。  
他看着车胎底下化作乌黑的雪水，感到一阵难以言说的奇妙感觉。汉尼拔的反应即让他愉悦又让他有一丝颓丧。或许我不该提起她，威尔开始反思自己的所作所为。他有些想象不出将汉尼拔引向英迪亚的后果，毫无疑问那个女人有着一种不输汉尼拔的令人震慑的力量，威尔还记得被她盯着时的感觉，那种感觉似乎要将他的灵魂撕扯出来一样可怖，就连杰克在那样的眼神底下也会露出防御的姿态，所以他不确定汉尼拔在那样的眼神之下会做出怎样的抉择——况且，她待人接物的样子，汉尼拔不会喜欢的。那很粗鲁。而汉尼拔不喜欢粗鲁。可是作为切萨皮克开膛手，汉尼拔也不是什么善茬。英迪亚和汉尼拔一样都是捕食者，他们穿着精巧的人类外套行走在人群中，漠视人类社会的一切法则，把自己视为上帝，享受着那种驾临一切之上的骄傲——实在是难以想象他们要是撞在一起会引发一场怎样的灾难。  
这令他突然想起了托拜亚斯，那个死在汉尼拔办公室的家伙。他不禁作出一种猜测，也许当时托拜亚斯并不是去谋杀富兰克林（那个可怜的胖东西），而是去找汉尼拔的。  
看看那个蠢货的下场吧——一个捕食者被另一个更强的捕食者给杀死，死亡成了他最后的归宿，而不是杰克的追捕名单。  
杰克一定会很高兴知道人体大提琴制作者死在了切萨皮克开膛手的手上。  
威尔有些好笑地想，随即又鄙夷自己从这个想法中感到的幸灾乐祸。  
于是他只能更专注地去清理积雪，天快黑了。

清理车道是件很费神的事，等威尔拿着威士忌重新坐回椅子里时，早已经过了晚餐时间。胃里空空，他却没有什么食欲，于是安顿好狗群之后他便又坐回他的位置，可是狗群没有给他安宁。  
夜色漆黑，黑暗似乎变成了有形的物体在屋外的雪地里蛰伏着。狗群堆积在门口狂吠，它们感受到了威胁，试图通过吠叫来驱除。不好的预感在威尔心底升起，他嗅到了危险的味道，甜腻、湿冷，令他空荡荡的胃纠结成一团。  
他取过他的枪，打开门。  
巴斯特冲了出去。

黑暗能让人更加专注，他现在躲藏于黑暗之中，凝神静听，狗群的呼吸声和窗外那只怪物在黑暗中潜行的声音都清晰可闻。  
威尔眯起眼睛，他似乎超脱了一切之外，但是又无处不在。  
接着，玻璃碎裂，他转过身去，那只熟悉的、曾出现在他睡梦之中的黑色温迪哥朝他冲来。  
他凝视着它苍白无神的眼睛，狗狗们在狂吠，他丢下他的枪。  
“你能想象将一个人撕碎吗？”汉尼拔问他，“还是说你更喜欢用枪？”  
将拳头砸在那怪物脸上的一瞬间威尔想起他和医生的谈话。  
指骨擦过颧骨的感觉异常清晰，威尔看见自己的拳头就像是子弹一样撞向它的脸，这感觉很不错，简直不错极了，宛如另一种高潮。  
他感受到一股令人震颤的力量窜过他的脊柱直达他的脑髓。  
“枪缺乏亲密感。”他回答。  
他用自己的皮肤和骨骼全身心地感受着生命的流逝，血液在空气中喷洒出一片血雾，那雾溅到他的脸上，让他的眼前变成一片暗淡的血红。而在这血红之中，这怪物的脸变成了汉尼拔的。医生那端庄又邪恶的脸此刻鲜血四溢，看起来竟如同神的面孔一样惊心动魄。亲密感——威尔开始好奇，汉尼拔的颧骨触摸起来是不是也是这样锋利，他的医生拥有这世界上绝对美丽的颧骨。而上帝会是这般的模样吗？那些和汉尼拔的关于坍塌教堂的谈话在理智与疯狂的夹缝之中出现在他的脑海里，“在教堂的穹顶坍塌无数的信徒被压死的时候，上帝感受到了什么？”威尔一刻不停地将自己的拳头挥舞上去——窗外乌鸦悲戚的嘶鸣声变成一首绝美的变奏曲——他将自己沉浸在这无法言喻的亲密感之中，专心致志地让那从死亡深处传来的勃勃生机浸染他的全身，一直淌进他身体中最细小的血管。  
上帝从来都不是充满怜悯和慈悲的。  
祂是力量是纯粹的毁灭是永远无法被撼动的权利。  
咔嚓——威尔扭断了兰德尔·蒂尔的脖子。  
他从未如此地鲜活过。

兰德尔的身体被威尔像扔垃圾一样扔进了后备箱。有些令人伤心的是，杀死兰德尔的快感并没有持续很长时间，相反，威尔几乎是在兰德尔断气后的十分钟内就感到了厌倦，而烦躁也跟在厌倦之后找上了他。他感到他内心深处的河流已经荡起了涟漪，那涟漪一圈一圈一层一层地荡开，直接冲刷进他的灵魂之内——他已经焕然一新，脱离了那个包裹着他的蛹，可是翅膀仍旧柔软充满褶皱。他需要什么让自己的翅膀更加坚硬，他需要展翅高飞。  
他需要一些建议来致敬兰德尔的死亡、他的蜕变。  
手指轻轻敲击着方向盘，威尔在一夜中最安静的时刻里驶向了巴尔的摩。与此同时，在车顶的上空，一群乌鸦如乌云一般安静地跟在这辆车后面，不过很快它们就如同来时一样悄无声息地消失在了天幕之中。

被汉尼拔触碰的感觉很奇妙。威尔本以为自己会无法忍受汉尼拔的触碰——尤其是在知晓了医生的邪恶本质之后。可是他不仅没有感到不适，反而身体本能地因为这简单的肌肤相触而轻微地颤动。他知道这和亲吻阿拉娜的时候完全不同，相比起清醒克制的阿拉娜，汉尼拔更像是疯狂本身。只是，在处理他手上的伤口时，医生的动作轻柔得如同小鸟，浸入身体的寒冷都被他干燥而温暖的大手阻隔远去。屋内充足的暖气令威尔有些昏昏欲睡，并且让他内心的那条溪流又潺潺而来。就在他准备踏入溪水之时，一个声音叫住了他。医生异域的口音把他从梦境的边缘拉了回来，逼迫他停留在当下。  
威尔感觉自己正悬在峭壁间的蛛丝上。  
“和我待在一起。”汉尼拔说。  
威尔想要嘲笑他：“不然我还能去哪儿？”  
“你有很多能去的地方。”汉尼拔细致地将纱布缠上，“你应该感到心满意足……至少我是。”  
威尔几乎要嗤笑出声：“你当然会这样。”毕竟他可是那只创造了这场蜕变的“上帝之手”，他当然会洋洋得意。不过汉尼拔很快就让他笑不出来了。  
“你杀死兰德尔的时候有没有幻想你杀的人是我？”  
我该怎么回答他？威尔没有出声，他感到无论说什么只会让医生更加沾沾自喜。  
医生接着说，他在纱布上系上一个小小的蝴蝶结：“人类大多数行为以及信仰，都是由死亡所激发。”  
于是，威尔又回想起当时的感受：“杀他的时候，我感到了前所未有的生命力。”  
医生的脸上浮起一个淡淡的笑容，像是仁慈的父亲或者说一个亲密的爱人：“那你欠兰德尔·蒂尔一个人情。你要如何感谢他呢？”  
威尔看向汉尼拔。  
医生的笑容愈发清晰，威尔甚至看见他尖利的虎牙在客厅吊灯下一闪而过的微光，像是某种令人毛骨悚然的不知名的野兽。  
这就是威尔想要的了——一个灵感、一场蜕变。  
博物馆安静得如同坟墓，只有风声不知从哪个缝隙里钻出来。他做得很好，抹去了所有的指纹和痕迹，只剩下那座献给兰德尔的纪念碑。穴熊尖利的獠牙和爪子完美地和兰德尔的残肢契合在一起——如果有所谓的灵魂，兰德尔一定会感谢他这么做的——威尔总算让他变成了他想要成为的野兽。毫无理由的，在凝视着兰德尔已经暗淡无光的双眼时，威尔突然觉得，汉尼拔会为他而骄傲的。  
在威尔走出博物馆的那一刻，天边隐隐约约出现了一条淡蓝色的线，而丝丝晨光则跟在那条线后面慢慢地爬上树梢去，再有不到两个小时整个城市就会苏醒过来。就在一片烟灰色的朦胧雾气中，威尔看见，不远处的树稍上正停着一只红眼乌鸦，它好像在那儿站了整整一夜，身上都有了层厚厚的积雪。那乌鸦一动不动地看着他，不由得让他如芒在背，一下子就从改造兰德尔的洋洋自得的情绪中清醒了过来。  
一直以来到底是谁在看着他？  
威尔心中出现了一个不太可能的答案，他环顾四周，在拐角处看见一个纤长的影子。  
粉色的眼镜、黑色的皮靴、燃烧的香烟——是英迪亚·波强普。  
有那么一瞬间，威尔的心脏一直向下沉到了难以想象的地步。我要杀了她吗？他不禁考虑起杀死她的可能性，他现在是否有能力杀死这个在他看来足以与汉尼拔匹敌的猎食者？如果是汉尼拔在这样的境地下，他会怎么做？或者说，汉尼拔会建议他怎么做？  
也许你应该等一等。  
阿比盖尔在他身边说。  
英迪亚像是梦里那些朝他走来的悄无声息的鬼魂，她轻飘飘地走到他面前，近到威尔能闻见她身上被体温蒸热的烟草味，还是那种奇异的花香，不过是在汉尼拔身上闻不到的味道。  
“你好，威尔。”她恍若偶遇一般地开口，在这无人的街道上显得格外图谋不轨。  
威尔没有回答她，事实上他手中还提着改造兰德尔时所用的刀具，如果他速度够快，他应该可以让英迪亚如同晨雾一样消失在阳光里。但他不确定自己是否该冒这个险。  
英迪亚眨了眨眼睛，她烟灰色的虹膜在这昏暗的晨光下快要融进眼白：“如果你想着要用那些工具来让我闭嘴的话——我劝你不要这样做。这太冒险了，格雷厄姆先生。太阳快升起来了。”  
好吧，威尔想，他还是不要冒险了。  
然后他问：“你想干什么？”  
英迪亚看了眼博物馆，笑了声说：“在你重新变得忙碌之前，我是否可以请你喝杯咖啡？”

TBC


End file.
